whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
Oh! Jaemi
Oh! Jaemi ( ) Meaning: Oh! Fun, Also known as "Oh!Jaemi Forever" or "Small bean bag Mod" is an additional spinoff online Multiplayer mode (Official Game Mod) running on the same engine as White Day. It was developed by Sonnori and released in 2002 as an expansion for White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (2001), and has been featured in all of its later releases excluding v1.18 (Romance of Package version) a the servers for the game were shut down in 2005. The game can still be played in LAN (Local Area Network) mode or via Hamachi. Gameplay Oh! Jaemi is a cooperative and competitive friendly first-person shooter video game and is an extension mod of White Day. Players have the ability to modify their names and modify their controls pre-play / match. The game includes around 12 playable characters. The game supports online server play (although the server is down) and LAN Play (Local Area Network). In this game, players do not use guns but Small bean bags instead, to fight each other. In one certain mode, each of the two teams, the blue and red team, have to compete against each other and capture bases by hitting the base points ( Large sphere with Confetti & Banner ) several time to capture it. It is unknown if there are other game modes beside this mode. Controls *Enter - Chat *T - Team Chat *Left Click - Throw *Right Click - Pick *W/A/S/D, arrow keys - Move *Left Ctrl - Crouching *Space Key - Jump *ESC - displays room information, map change (manager), exit, disaster prevention change (manage) ---- *Blue Beans - 5 shots And Right-click on it *High jump - Right-click and 3 hits on the space bar *Angel Jump (informality) - You can use it if you have 9 beans. If you press the A and D buttons on the right side of the mouse, you will see a red square, which is an Angel Jumper. Maps *Sendtosh *Themepark *Warehouse *Playground *Hurdle Characters Development The creation of Oh! Jaemi wasn't something expected until Sonnori introduced it in updated version of White Day, perhaps to compensate for the Multiplayer Mode they initially promoted and didn't make it into the final game. It is also suggested that Oh! Jaemi was derived from the Multiplayer Mode itself as a result. Further notes *Sonnorigun makes cameo appearances in this game. *This game is perhaps one of the initial Korean online multiplayer shooter games at the time. *It is running on the same engine as White Day and is an extension of it (launched via the same launcher). *The gameplay style is very similar to other competitive online first person shooters introduced later; such as Counter Strike or the later Metal Gear Online, the main difference is that Oh! Jaemi does not involve any guns in the game, aside from the beans, which classifies it as a friendly shooter. *The BGM of title screen is a part of bgm in the 'National gymnastics' of korea. ( Now spreading new gymnastics ) Gallery ohjaemi.jpg|Game Cover Ohjaemi-title.png|Title Screen wday_ohjaemi_033.jpg|Kang Seong-hun (Hangul: 강성훈) wday_ohjaemi_034.jpg|Lee Eun-yeong (Hangul: 이은영) wday035.jpg|Ji-na (Hangul: 지나) wday037.jpg|Cheon-jin (Hangul: 천진) wday038.jpg|Choi Yeon (Hangul: 최연) wday039.jpg|Choi Yun-seo (Hangul: 최윤서) wday040.jpg|Han Tae-su (Hangul: 한태수) wday041.jpg|Oh Su-hui (Hangul: 오수희) wday042.jpg|Park Pal-bok (Hangul: 박팔복) wday043.jpg|Mi-yeon (Hangul: 미연) wday044.jpg|Se-na (Hangul: 세나) wday045.jpg|Kim Ji-won (Hangul: 김지원) ohjaemi-1.jpg|Manager menu _'Themepark' map ohjaemi-2.jpg ohjaemi-3.jpg ohjaemi-4.jpg wday001_361.jpg wday005_21_1.jpg wday005_157.jpg OhJaemi Throwing Bean.gif|Ditto! Throwing a 'Small bean bags' into the 'Large sphere with Confetti & Banner' OhJaemi Winnner.gif|Ditto! We have a winner! (Results)_'Playground' map oh! jaemi poster.jpg|White Day poster in Oh! Jaemi_'Playground' map whiteday_Oh!Jaemi_Sonnorigun.jpg|Sonnorigun (Small bean bags supply device) Category:Game Modes Category:Games Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School Category:Windows games Category:Video games developed in South Korea Category:2002 video games Category:WangReal Engine